


Feltámadás köve

by Tia_Marsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M, Resurrection Stone, Winter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh
Summary: Harry a Feltámadás kövét keresi
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Feltámadás köve

**Author's Note:**

> Zenét hallgattam közben, azt hiszem ez adta meg az alaphangulatot. Ha van kedvetek, hallgassátok Ti is: https://youtu.be/ksb41YqnzoI

Tél.

Újra és újra végigborzongok, ahogyan lépkedek a megfagyott, talán örökké szűz havon. Éjszaka van, mégis olyan vakítóan fehérnek tűnik, hogy a pálcám fényére sincs szükségem. Különben sem bírnék koncentrálni a Lumosra.

Újra itt lenni, hónapokkal később, és megpróbálni a lehetetlent. Tudom, hogy úgysem fog működni, de mégis megpróbálkozom egy Invitóval. Csak a fák között süvítő, hideg szelet hallom, tudom, hogy nem fog előbukkanni a hó alól, mégsem mozdulnak odébb a lábaim.

Egy pillanat műve alatt döntöttem el, hogy idejövök, és megkeresem. Mert ez az egyetlen lehetőségem, hogy újra lássam. Nélküle fél ember vagyok, csonka, és tudom, hogy bárkit sodorna mellém az Idő, nem válhatok egésszé. Nélküle nem. Mert vele halt az énem nagy része is. Talán nem is az énem, inkább úgy mondanám, a szívem, a lelkem, én magam… mindenem.

Lassan haladok tovább, próbálom a sötét, kopár fák és a hóval borított földek között megkeresni azt a helyet, ahol elejthettem. Nem volt túl messze, talán egy negyedórányi járásra az erdő szélétől, én pedig már ki tudja, mióta bolyongok itt. A Rengeteg teljesen más képet mutat most, mint nyáron.

Furcsa hasonlat, de olyan, mint ahogyan én változtam ez alatt a pár hónap alatt. Elhullattam a leveleimet, csupasz ágaimat pedig szabadon dobálja, tördeli apró darabokra a vihar. Még pár tél, és én is elkorhadok.

Hogyan lehetséges tovább élni, amikor a számunkra legfontosabb ember halott?

Térdre ereszkedem, csakhogy puszta kézzel végigsimítsam ezt a kővé fagyott, hófehér havat. A sötétség ellenére is méterekig ellátok, és mindenhol egyenes, senki sem járt erre… de ki más is járna a Tiltott Rengeteg ösvényein túl, éjszaka, télen? Még Hagrid sem.

Furcsa érzés a hó, olyan simának tűnik, mégis darabos, és érdes. Hideg, halált okozó, mégis gyönyörű, és vonzza az embert. Rá emlékeztet. Ez is. Minden. Talán tíz percnél több nem telt el úgy az életemből, amióta nincs velem, hogy ne jutna eszembe. Fél életet élek.

De ha megtalálnám… Tudom, ismerem a legendát. Nem lesz ugyanaz, aki volt, ő is fél életet kap… de talán ez a két fél kitesz majd egy csonka egészet.

Csak pár szó is elég lenne tőle. Hogy halljam újra a hangját. Azt, ahogyan tömény szarkazmussal lehord a sárga földig. Vagy amikor rajtam gúnyolódik, a nevemen, a nyakamba varrt hírnevemen. De szeretném hallani az oly’ ritkán megmutatott nevetését, vagy az ennél sokkal többször hallott türelmetlen horkantását. De leginkább a suttogása hiányzik, az, amikor hangtalanul mögém lopakodott, és meglepve, mindenféle butaságot suttogott a fülembe. Azt hiszem, minden szavára emlékszem, minden sóhajtására…

Egyik kezemmel letörlöm a könnycseppjeimet, míg a másikkal ásni kezdek a hóban. Hiszen nem lehetetlen! Talán itt, éppen a térdeim előtt, a húszcentis hó alatt van a Kő. Végül már mindkét kezemmel ások, a könnyeimmel pedig mit sem törődöm. A jeges szél úgyis hamar felszárítja őket az arcomról, nyomuk sem marad. Csak én érzem, ahogyan húzzák a bőrömet, mintha hiányoznának onnan.

Hideg. Jeges.

Égnek a kezeim, mégsem bírom abbahagyni egészen addig, míg az ujjaimmal nem érzek valami furcsát. Megdobban a szívem, ez a Kő lesz! Persze csupán pár korhadt falevél akad a markomba, alatta téli álmukat alvó zöldellő fűszálak, melyek színét, ha nem tudnám, képtelen lennék megállapítani. Ebben a téli időben minden vagy fehér, szürke, vagy fekete. Én fekete vagyok…

Dühösen markolom a jéghideg havat, és gyűlölettel telve szórom széjjel. Az apró kis hódarabkák jegesen vágódnak az arcomba a széltől. Kiáltani szeretnék, üvölteni, sírni, mint egy gyerek.

\- Potter, elég legyen már a hisztiből! – Hallom a fejemben olyan élethűen és hangosan, mintha itt állna mellettem. Csak jönne, megrázná a vállam, és dühödten az arcomba sziszegne. Még talán pofont is kapnék, és legalább érezhetném a keze melegét.

Ron pár hónapja megkérdezte, hogy vajon Perselus miért nem maradt itt szellemként. „Az is jobb lenne, mint a semmi.” Hermione csak hápogott a döbbenettől, és belefogott a szellemlét alapvető fogalmainak elmagyarázásába. Lehet, hogy rám is rám fért volna, hogy meghallgassam, de nem tudtam rájuk figyelni.

Akkor gondoltam először a Feltámadás Kövére. És arra, hogy ha nem találom meg, akkor egyszerűen csak én magam megoldom, hogy vele lehessek…

\- Ostoba kölyök, ennél sokkal többre tartottam az intellektuális képességeidet, de nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy tévedtem. – Megfordulok a sarkamon ülve. Annyira valóságos, de tudom, hogy csak bennem szól, itt van bennem.

\- Érted már, Harry? Benned… veled.

Fél óra múlva indulok visszafelé, kisírt szemekkel, átfagyva, a Kő nélkül. Talán bekopoghatnék Hagridhoz egy meleg teáért. Azt Perselus is szereti…


End file.
